A wide variety of seal assemblies have been proposed heretofore for use in connection with a conventional split pillow block housing adapted to support a rotating shaft.
One such seal assembly is rotatable with the shaft and has a pair of peripheral grooves on its outer periphery with each groove receiving a rib on a wall of a conventional pillow block housing. The body of said seal assembly has an axial length which is only slightly greater than the thickness of the pillow block wall and is of a uniform wall thickness except for the grooves on its outer periphery.
An example of a nonrotatable seal assembly proposed heretofore for use with a pillow block housing included a body pinned to the wall of the pillow block housing. The body of the seal assembly included on its inner periphery a lubrication recess between first and second seals. In order to use that seal assembly, it is necessary to provide a special pillow block housing or machine that wall of a conventional pillow block housing so that it can receive the seal assembly.
The present invention is directed to a nonrotatable seal assembly which may be readily substituted for said rotatable seal assembly in a conventional pillow block housing without the need for machining the pillow block assembly, special tools for mounting the seal or special skills on the part of the installer.